Puissance ou Amour
by Jana Helen Laivel
Summary: Nikola doit faire un choix dur et perdra quelque chose dès qu'il aura choisi.  SPOILERS saison 3 deuxième partie ou saison 3 tout court


Rebonjour tout le monde. Je dédie cette fic à Lowan, c'est un cadeau pour elle. J'espère que ça te plaira.

Je rappelle que la série et les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Je dois avouer que j'ai failli pleuré en la lisant pour la corection, sur une musique triste, c'est normal que je puisse verser quelques larmes.

**JE VOUS PREVIENS, CE CHAPITRE CONTIENT DES SPOILERS SUR LA SAISON 3, PLUS PARTICULIEREMENT LA DEUXIEME PARTIE** donc si vous n'avez pas vu des news et que vous voulez garder la surpise, je vous conseille de ne pas lire ça. C'est une fic qui me tient à coeur, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

* * *

><p>Quelques mois se sont passés depuis que je suis redevenu le plus puissant des vampires sur cette maudite terre que je vais contrôler. Les miens sont de nouveau près de moi. Comme je me réjouis ! C'est tellement jouissif d'être immortel et de pouvoir manipuler ces crétins de mortels qui ne savent rien. J'ai désormais retrouvé mon peuple et je le gouverne déjà.<p>

Mais moi, Nikola Tesla, sais qu'il me manque quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Ou plutôt qui ? Une Reine ? Ma Reine ! Je me rends compte que je n'ai pas de Reine, plus pour longtemps. Je regarde cet imbécile de Druitt. Celui que je hais depuis le temps où nous nous sommes rencontrés, dans les années 1800. C'est lui qui m'a pris une chose qui m'était nécessaire pour survivre. Ce n'était pas une chose en fait, c'était une personne. C'est à cause de Druitt que je suis devenu l'homme que je suis en ce moment si bon. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai choisi d'être cet homme si froid et sans sentiments, du moins qui ne les montre pas.

Mon regard se porte ensuite sur Henry Foss et Kate Freelander, je les admire un peu, surtout pour leur courage et leur force. Voici ensuite ce psychiatre, Will Zimmerman. Je sais qu'il est amoureux secrètement de la femme que j'aime aussi. Je peux comprendre pourquoi il est amoureux d'elle, elle est tellement incroyable, belle, intelligente, réservée, et dominante sur certaines choses.

J'arrive enfin en face d'elle. Je la regarde, que tu es belle Helen. Ta beauté froide me glace le sang, tu feras une Reine incroyable pour les vampires. Je me sens frissonner en voyant ton regard bleu glacial. Je lance avec arrogance pour m'enlever cette étrange sensation :

-Je suis heureux de revoir ton équipe Helen. Et toi plus encore.

-Si vraiment tu es heureux, libères-nous !

-J'hésite. Pourquoi ce regard froid Helen ?

-Tu le sais très bien.

Oh oui, je le sais. Et cela me fait peur. Je sens d'un coup le regard de Druitt se poser sur toi, il te regarde avec cette lueur que je déteste voir chez les hommes qui osent te regarder. Il t'aime et te désire, tout comme les autres. Pourquoi le laisses-tu te regarder comme ça et pas moi. Tu le regardes aussi, mais ton regard se repose sur moi quand je m'approche de toi. Je te dis toujours avec arrogance :

-N'est-tu pas heureuse que je sois de nouveau immortel ?

-Oui, j'en suis heureuse. Mais nous ne devons pas rester ici, on doit repartir Nikola.

-Je veux bien laisser tes amis partir, mais je veux que tu restes avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?

Ton regard si beau, bleu et glacial devient méfiant. Ton cœur rat plusieurs battements. Je le sens. Tu commences à avoir peur quand je caresse tes joues si douces. Je te dis, en veillant à croiser tes yeux si envoûtants :

-Je veux que tu sois ma Reine. On gouvernera le monde entier, toi et moi, ensemble pour l'éternité.

-Quoi ?

-Tes Sanctuaires seront libres, tu seras toujours la dirigeante principale. Tu peux devenir ma Reine, tu l'as toujours été. Acceptes et je te promets que tu seras la femme la plus comblée de l'Univers.

-Mais tu es malade Nikola ! Tu veux faire de moi une de tes créatures sans cerveau et incapables de réfléchir !

Mon regard change peu à peu quand je t'entends parler. Tu continues et tes paroles me deviennent insupportables. La colère monte et d'un geste de main, je te prends par le cou et je t'étrangle. Mes yeux sont noirs et mon apparence vampirique a pris le dessus. Tu as du mal à respirer. Ton cœur bat terriblement vite même si mes mains se resserrent sur ton si beau cou. Tu réussis à articuler avec difficulté :

-Nikola…tu dois me re…relâcher…je…je t'en prie…arrêtes…

Ces mots me ramènent à la réalité, je regarde tes yeux pleins de peur et me suppliant de te lâcher. Je relâche donc mes mains et je te laisse tomber sur le sol sans chercher à te retenir. Tu tombes, évanouie, sur le sol. Druitt te regarde puis se précipite vers moi tandis que Zimmerman et le reste des enfants se précipitent sur toi pour te porter secours. Ton ex-fiancé me crie :

-Espèce d'idiot ! Ce que tu veux c'est la tuer ! Tu ne mérite pas son amour et encore moins de rester près d'elle tellement tu es dangereux. Je vais t'éventrer Nikola !

-Pas si je le fais avant Johnny. Gardes, emmenez-les et laissez-moi avec elle.

Je désigne Helen, toujours sur le sol, dont le visage est torturé par une expression de tristesse et de peur. Mes vampires emmènent l'équipe du Sanctuaire et moi, je reste ici, auprès de cette femme sur le sol.

Oh Helen, pourquoi n'as-tu pas acceptée d'être mienne ? Je t'aurai offert l'amour dont tu as besoin, des enfants, une vie splendide et tant d'autres choses !

Mais tu es tellement bornée que tu préfères mourir. J'attends un signe de ta reprise de conscience. Ca ne tarde pas à arriver. Tu bouges doucement et ton souffle revient peu à peu à la normale. En un sens j'avoue, bien que très difficilement, que je suis soulagé. Tu te lèves avec difficulté, je peux le voir. Mes créatures viennent vers toi et tu essayes de te reculer. Un courant d'électricité te fait de nouveau tomber sur le sol. Tu as mal, ton cœur ne peut pas supporter ça. Deux Vampiris sourient et l'un d'eux te donne un coup dans le ventre avant de te relever et te bombarder de coups de poings au ventre avant de te faire retomber sur le sol en te projetant. Tu essayes de ne pas crier mais leurs jets électriques t'atteignent et tu cèdes. Malgré ta détermination à ne pas replonger dans l'inconscience, tu sens tes forces t'abandonner peu à peu. Mon cœur ne peut plus supporter tes gémissements et tes cris de douleurs. Tu te recroquevilles en position fœtal et tu continues à résister à l'inconscience qui t'appelle.

Mes deux vampires rient de te voir ainsi. Ils te relèvent après un moment de plus à te donner des coups de poings et je m'avance vers toi. Je prends soin de garder un visage impassible et d'un air arrogant je te dis :

-Maintenant que tu sais ce qui t'attend si tu refuses, dis-moi ta réponse. Elle sera définitive cette fois.

Je vois que tu pleure. Tes larmes sont petites mais se mélangent avec le sang de ta joue abimée par les coups et les gifles que mes vampires t'ont mis. Tes si beaux yeux sont noyés par tes larmes. Tu me réponds avec détermination et sans hésiter malgré la douleur :

-Je regrette que tu sois toujours une telle ordure malgré ton génie. Désolé pour toi Tesla mais je préfère mourir plutôt que trahir ce pourquoi je vis. Tu peux me torturer autant de fois que tu voudras mais je ne changerai pas d'avis, je préfère ça plutôt que de rester avec toi. Tu as perdu. Quand mon équipe comprendra que tu m'as tué, ils te poursuivront jusqu'à ta mort !

C'en est trop pour moi. Je ne peux me retenir et je te projette avec tellement de force que tu atterris à plus de 10 mètres plus loin. Je marche vers toi et j'entends ton cœur battre furieusement dans ta poitrine. Je te relève et mes créatures te soutiennent pour que tu ne tombes pas. Tes yeux reflètent la tristesse, les miens la puissance.

Même sans toi, je peux gouverner le monde. Je dis, cette fois avec moquerie :

-Veux-tu me dire quelque chose ? Allons bébé, tu peux parler !

Je prends soudain un malin plaisir à te voir souffrir. Tu transpires. Tu puises dans tes forces de combat et sans que je m'y attende, tu te libères et assommes mes vampires !

Sans attendre tu me dis, bien que la tristesse résonnant dans ta voix et tes sanglots :

-Je t'ai perdu Nikola ! Tu es mort dès que tu es devenu cette chose ! Tu es devenu un monstre Nikola !

Je sens ma colère remonter quand tu prononces ces mots si douloureux malgré tout. Je te laisse pourtant continuer :

-Je croyais en tes mots ! Mais c'est seulement maintenant que je me rends compte que tu m'as trahi. Seule la puissance t'intéresse. Si tu devais choisir entre la puissance et l'amour, je sais que tu choisirais la puissance parce que tu n'as aucun cœur. Voilà ce que tu es, un monstre sans cœur qui ne veut que la gloire et la puissance !

Tu cries maintenant et ma colère devient haine. Tu continues à parler, cette fois tu viens près de moi et tu essayes de ne pas tomber, car tes jambes sont tremblantes, et tu me dis avec une voix douce mais toujours en sanglotant :

-Je t'aime depuis que l'on se connait et ça m'a pris plus de 100 ans pour m'en rendre compte. Maintenant je sais que je t'ai perdue. Tu n'es plus l'humain que j'aimais parce que l'amour pour toi n'est qu'un sentiment de faiblesse. Et tu as raison. Je suis faible parce que mon cœur a été détruit par deux hommes que j'aimais et qui m'ont trahi.

Mon apparence vampirique n'a toujours pas disparue. Je ne suis effectivement plus totalement humain mais ce que tu viens de me dire, de m'avouer, me touche à ce que je ne devrai pas avoir. Un cœur. Pourquoi réagit-il ? Il est insensible, inaccessible, immortel. Comme moi. Mais moi je te regarde pleurer, je veux te tuer pour tes paroles. Tu n'es qu'une traitresse qui ne mérite que la mort. Je décide d'en finir avec toi. Je te plaque contre un mur et alors que je m'apprête à te mordre le cou pour te tuer, tu me dis avec tes dernières forces vocales :

-Je t'aimerai toujours même si tu auras choisi la puissance. Dominer le monde est ton plus cher désir et je ne peux plus m'y opposer désormais. Avant d'en finir avec cette vie, je veux que tu saches qu'un jour ton cœur se réveillera et quelqu'un en prendra soin. Mais uniquement quand tu comprendras que l'amour est plus puissant que la puissance. Je suis tellement désolée de n'avoir pas pu te ramener à temps. J'ai échouée à ma mission et j'espère que tu pourras me le pardonner. Maintenant écoute ton cœur et choisis entre dominer le monde ou laisser ton cœur se libérer.

Mon imbécile de cœur, justement, gronde en entendant ces paroles. Je sens une douleur fulgurante me traverser dans mon corps.

Attends, mais que fais-tu ? Tu me donne un meilleur accès à ton cou ! Mais…mon cœur m'ordonne de choisir tout de suite. Je vois tes larmes rouler sur tes joues en sang et très abimées. Ton regard est brillant, triste…amoureux ? Je me recule et ton cou ne m'est plus accessible. Je fais mon choix en cet instant, un choix douloureux mais nécessaire.

Je te murmure avec une tendresse nouvelle, abandonnant de ce fait mon apparence vampirique et reprenant ce visage d'humain que tu as l'air d'aimer :

-Ton cœur trouvera-t-il un jour la force de me pardonner toutes ces souffrances que j'ai pu t'infliger ?

-Oui.

Ta réponse est franche. Mes lèvres s'étirent en un sourire. Sourire qui s'efface quand tu tombes, inconsciente, dans mes bras. Quelques heures plus tard, je suis au sanctuaire de mon amour et j'ai libéré son équipe. Mes vampires se tiennent tranquilles dans les cellules prévues pour eux. Druitt me regarde avec haine puis rejoint Will, lequel regarde le corps détendu dans mes bras. Je me retrouve ensuite tout seul avec Helen dans un lit de l'infirmerie du Sanctuaire. Je la regarde, elle dort paisiblement. Même avec ses blessures, elle est magnifique. Une beauté glaciale qui me rend dingue d'elle, ses yeux aussi d'ailleurs.

Je te remercie Helen. Sans toi, le véritable Nikola Tesla serait mort. J'ai fais un choix, sans doute un des plus durs mais au moins, ce choix est juste. Tu as raison éclat du soleil, l'amour est plus puissant que la domination. Je sais que ça prendra du temps pour que nous soyons réellement ensemble mais pour toi j'attendrai éternellement s'il le faut. Entre la puissance et l'amour, je sais que c'est l'amour qui l'emporte. Et ça, je le sais grâce à toi Helen, toi qui possède mon cœur. Ce cœur que je n'aurai jamais du avoir si je serais resté le plus grand des crétins des vampires. Je ne serai plus jamais une ordure avec toi mon amour. Hésitant, je pose mes lèvres tendrement sur les tiennes et je t'embrasse avant de m'endormir, veillant à être près de toi à ton réveil.

* * *

><p>Bonne anniversaire Lowan, j'espère que tu as aimé. Et les autres aussi.<p>

On se retrouve Mardi(si je suis toujours vivante, bien sûr) et bonne fin de WEEK-END! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!


End file.
